1. Field
This invention relates generally to textured surfaces. More particularly, the invention relates to methods for manufacturing textured surfaces.
2. Background
Many methods exist for manufacturing textured surfaces. One such method utilizes fabricating and/or purchasing steel plates with the desired pattern or texture, and then producing the part using the steel plates having the desired texture. However, this may be costly, time-consuming, inefficient, complex, may limit custom textures, and/or may lead to one or more other types of problems.
A method of manufacturing a textured surface is needed to decrease one or more problems associated with one or more of the existing methods of manufacture.